


Letter Opener

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [31]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Letters, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: The letter opener has gotten more use the past few months than it has in years.
Series: Identical Grins [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Letter Opener

The wind howls and snow crunches under Phil’s boots. The clouds hang low in the sky but he isn’t worried about a blizzard. It’s not going to snow that heavily anytime soon. Snow sticks to Phil’s clothes and a small smile slides onto his face. No matter how many years pass, it’s still pretty in the arctic. He shakes the snow from his hat upon entering the small capital of their empire. It’s only one in name though and their family are barely rulers. Phil ducks into the post office, needing to check for a letter from his sons. He listens to the chatter of other people until someone waves him over.

“This came in for you yesterday,” They say before handing Phil a letter.

He gives them a thankful nod before hurrying back out. The envelope is streaked with dirt and the ink is smudged, just barely legible enough to see that it’s from Techno. He’d joined the SMP Wilbur and Tommy have been on after a letter came from Tommy asking for backup with minimal information. Phil will read the letter currently in his hands when he gets back home, for now he has errands to run. He goes through the market area and buys what he needs before making his way back to the route he took. The trek is a familiar one and nothing has changed since he made his way to town earlier. The wind still howls, the clouds are still low. Phil hums one of Wilbur’s old songs as he walks. It’s been three months since he’s seen Wilbur, let alone heard him sing.

Phil stomps the snow off his boots on the front porch before walking inside. It’s nicer to live just outside of town, close enough to help if anything goes wrong but far enough that they’re left alone most of the time. He snags a letter opener. It’s gotten more use in the past few months than it has in years. He rips it open and carefully pulls out the letter.

Then he starts to read.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll release the letter next one and you'll see it. I just have to write. Anyway, I hope 2021 will be better and *not* hell served on a tarnished platter.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
